Cherry Blossom Prince
by Josephine Dark
Summary: "Who are you?" "I am Fujisaki Nagihiko also known as the Cherry Blossom Prince, and what is your name?" "I'm Mashiro Rima a totally not delusional person who thinks there a prince." "...That kinda hurt my ego" "It was suppose to" Rated T to be safe.
1. Divorce

**Hey Guys It's me Josephine with a new story for you guys I know I don't usually finish my stories but I promise to finish this one.**

**Now with that said I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

It was early April and the Cherry Blossoms were just starting to bloom in Tokyo, Japan. A young girl with long wavy blonde hair and light peach skin was under a cherry blossom tree in a almost empty place in the park curled up in a ball crying. Said girl was none other than twelve year old Mashiro, Rima.

Rima's P.O.V

"It's not fair" I kept repeating in my head "How could they do this to me? Suddenly get a divorce and not tell me first!?" "It's not like I didn't know it was coming, I just wish they would have talked to me about it first."

"But it shouldn't be such a surprise to me they always didn't bother to ask for my opinion on how I felt about something." "Ever since the incident they've been nothing but selfish only thinking of their selves and using me as an excuse or someone to blame for their problems."

"Even now they're still ignoring me, still focusing on their selves completely." "Dad didn't even bother to stay to say goodbye he just left with all his things before I got home leaving nothing not even a photo to remember him by." "I can still barely process the news it all happened so fast."

_*Flash Back to Two Hours earlier*_

_Mom had just picked me up from school looking a little less stressed than usual. "I wonder what that's about." I thought to myself, but just ignored it thinking she probably got a new prescription for headaches or something. Pulling up to the drive way I unbuckled my seat belt and got out taking my school bag with me._

_Walking to the doorway I waited for my mom since my house keys were in my bag and I didn't feel like searching for them. Once inside, I noticed dad wasn't home "Hey mom? When is dad coming home from work?" "Oh he's not Rima he left." "He went on a business trip?"" No Rima he moved out, we got a divorce today went down and got the papers signed." "What do you mean you guys divorced!?" "Divorce as in not married anymore." "I know what divorced means mom, how you guys could not tell me?" "Sorry I guess we forgot, oh well I'm telling you now."_

_Angry and on the verge of tears I went up to my room to grab my wallet and took my house keys from my school bag then left my house with my mom asking where I was going. "Out" I yelled "and away from you" I screamed at her. "Don't wait up for me I probably won't come back till tomorrow" I screamed over my shoulder looking at her one last time before leaving to wherever my feet would take me._

_Next thing I knew I was in a rarely visited place in the park where I broke down crying._

_*End of Flash Back*_

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter out of the way I'll make the next chapter soon to like maybe tomorrow I'm on spring break all week after all.**

**If anyone wants a job editing the story Drawing or creating a Cover Picture for it for free please feel free to private massage me about it.**

**Or tell me of any ideas you have on how to make this story better.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	2. Meeting

_**Here's the next chapter hope you like it thanks to all who reviewed!**_

_Next thing I knew I was in a rarely visited place in the park where I broke down crying._

_*End of Flash Back*_

Nagihiko P.O.V

"How wonderful the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom, everything's going according to schedule" I mumbled quietly to myself. "Now I have to do right know is just sit back and relax, and I know just where to go too."

And just like magic (which it was) I was surrounded by blossom pedals and transported to my destination. Next stop Tokyo, Japan's Tokyo Park.

Upon arrival I noticed a small ball underneath my favorite tree. "Strange I've never seen a ball like this one before, it looks kind of hairy to." Leaning down I pressed my hand against it to feel it, it felt soft kind of silk even. "!" the ball seemed to have screamed and opened up to reveal a girl with beautiful honey brown eyes and pale skin she seemed to have been crying. "Uh I um I d-didn't" oh god it's a girl and I just touched her! She probably thinks I was trying to molest her or something.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to startle you I thought you were a ball some kid left behind, but in my defense you are pretty small and round like." Crap that didn't come out right, she started glaring at me. "I'm not small or fat," she spat out at me. "N-no," God I have to stop shuddering "That's not what I meant it's just you looked round when you were curled up like that!"

"You're still implying I'm Short." "Well I haven't seen you stand up yet so I wouldn't know," with that said she stood up to show me her height. "See your normal height for an eight year old" I smiled. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say since the petite girl hit me on the head.

"Ow." "I'm TWELVE you idiot!" said the girl while frequently hitting me on the head. "Ow, ow, ow, okay stop that hurts!" hitting me one last time she stopped "thank you," I breathed.

"Who are you?" "I am Fujisaki Nagihiko also known as the Cherry Blossom Prince also twelve, and what is your name?" "I'm Mashiro Rima a totally not delusional person who thinks there a prince." "...That kinda hurt my ego" "It was suppose to" with that said Rima turned to leave.

"Wait" I called grabbing her hand. "What are you doing? Let go of me" Rima said trying to pull her hand out of my grasp.

Rima's P.O.V

What's with this guy just suddenly grabbing my hand and refusing to let go.

"I saw you crying earlier what happen?"

"What's it to you don't even know you"

"I already told you I'm Fuji-"

"Yeah get it but you're not a cherry blossom prince, there's no such thing"

"Yes there is I'll even prove it to you"

"Why we just met?"

"I don't know but I feel like I've seen you before but I can't remember where"

"Fine"

"What?"

"You can try and prove you're really a prince"

"Thank you"

"But first let go of me"

"Sorry but I kind of have too"

"What why?"

"Just watch" and with that said were where suddenly surrounded by pedals.

**And there's the end of that chapter hope you liked it **

**Again anyone who wants to edit it or suggest ideas or a cover picture don't be afraid to PM me. **

**Read and Review!**

**By the way I'm sorry MasterOfYou I couldn't make it longer I ran out of Ideas how to make it longer. please don't hate me!**


End file.
